


Hazbin louds

by Lashell6



Series: Loud Helluva Hazbin hotel [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series), The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27018877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lashell6/pseuds/Lashell6
Summary: Lincoln has ran away from home, while the IMP have a job on earth in a certain city, what will the story of Lincoln loud and the IMP and what part will the louds play in thisIdea originated from FanFiction.Net user heavy5comandos' helluva loud luck
Series: Loud Helluva Hazbin hotel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971928
Kudos: 7





	1. Crossing paths

I'd like to thank heavy5comandos' Helluva Loud Luck for giving me this idea it honestly might be my favorite story by him, enjoy  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

3rd person POV  
It was the middle of the night July 2 where warren tetherby who was waiting for a package someone offered, what is going on?

"Haha, I can't believe those people are offering me cheap iridium, 500$ a troy ounce almost half off the normal price!!! I'll take it." 

Soon a person walks up to warren

"Are you warren?" The person asks

"Yes I am, and I'm sure you have my package for me?" Warren asks grinning like a mad man

"Why yes, yes it is, your getting 10 Troy ounces, that'll be 5 grand, and also to you know a man named Darryl Kijender?" The person ask and warren chuckles nervously 

"In fact I did, it's a shame he died those 20 years ago." He says nervously but barely showing, however the other man noticed and grins Cheshirely not that Warren noticed

"It is isn't it? But how'd you get your fortune I must ask? Oh and you can call me blitzo" 'the o is silent' He says lightly unbuttoning a button on his belt that holds a knife tetherby still hasn't noticed

"Oh yea, here's the other boxes." Blitzo says as his co workers moxxie and Millie set down the remaining boxes

"Well... Um, thirty five years ago we, Darryl and I, were hanging out scratching off lottery tickets he struck rich, and I helped invest his money, getting his total money to over 100 billion dollars in a course of five, decently long years, until one day he tragically committed suicide." Warren finishes a little too sweaty for his liking and blitzo gets a little closer still grinning like the absolute mad man he is.

"So how did he die?" Blitzo asks wanting him to fuck up so bad

"Well I sho- I mean he shot him with my- his 45" he finishes scratching his arms

Blitzos POV  
And we got him

Third person POV   
"Loonie, you got all of that?" Blitzo asks pretty creepily taking his good off and tetherby screams

"Your demons" he asks squeaky voice

"Yep, and we got hired by good ol Darryl to take care of you." Moxxie says chuckling

"As humans would say this is one helluva slam dunk." Blitzo says laughing hysterically though lame if luan were to use it, it was just fucked up, nothing lame or boring or stupid about, just crazy

"And yes I did." Loona says walking out of the portal 

Blitzo is a very lanky jester-like imp with a pointed tail who conversely has wide-proportioned hands, pointed feet with a boot-like heel, and a narrow head with curved horns. His eyes have black lines running down the eyelids and his sclera are yellow with red irises.

Blitzo has crimson skin with trace white blotches that cover his right eye and the tip of his tail, black-and-white striped horns with black spines between them running to his tail, and black stripes around his tail. A heart-shaped skull symbol rests on his forehead. He wears a torn black collared coat with red buttons, black boots (incidentally sharing the same shape as his feet), and large black gloves with yellow eyes on them. Blitzo also has a red skull charm around his neck.

Loona is a wolf-like hellhound. She has a dog-like muzzle with pointy teeth and a dark grey nose, red sclera with white irises, white fur with grey patches on her shoulders, a big bushy tail and voluminous grey hair swept to the side to reveal her ear.

Her outfit features a black choker that has white spikes. Her grey crop top has strings shaped like a star to resemble a pentagram to hold it up. Loona wears fingerless gloves and shorts with a crescent moon cut on the right side. She also wears black toeless stockings and is barefoot, due to her digitigrade stance. She has a piercing on her right eyebrow and two piercings in her left ear.

Moxxie is a demon who has red skin with white freckles on his cheeks. His white pointy hair leads up to his curvy black and white striped horns. He also has yellow sclera with what seems to be no irises and only slit pupils. Moxxie has a long red thin tail with a quadrilateral barb at the end, as well as lanky digitigrade legs ending in what appears to be cloven red hooves, reminiscent of artiodactylids.

Moxxie's outfit consists of a black coat with red buttons and white cuffs, black pants a white shirt that has a black turtleneck, a large red bow-tie, and fingerless gloves.

Millie is a short Imp with a long, demonic tail with white markings. She has eyes made up of yellow scleras and black pupils. She has long black eyelashes that extend beyond the sides of her hair.

She has two black horns with three thin white stripes and greyish-black hair with a white splotch in the center and bangs that cover half of her right horn. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek and a gap between her front teeth.

Her attire consists of black lipstick, a simple black choker, a cold-shoulder black crop top with gold buttons where the straps at the top meet the torso piece, torn black pants, fingerless black gloves, and black footwear that does not cover her hoof-like toes.

Millie also has a black tattoo in the shape of a heart on her right shoulder, and two white splotches on the insides and outsides of each of her elbows.

"Your not getting anything from me." Tetherby says weakly to which loona bites his lower arm off

"Ow, what the heck!!!" Tetherby says

"Shut up, for a rich guy you smell terrible, and I don't really care and Darryl doesn't either, well you have two options, maybe you choose the correct one." Loona says grinning at tetherby like he's a lamb

The four demons then start stalking towards him

"WAIT!!!" Tetherby yells and the four demons stop

"What can I do to not get killed?!?" He questions quickly and hysterically the demons stop and think about it

"Well our client said you dead or hurt and broke." Blitzo says a little bit of a piece offering to their surprise tetherby scoffs

"You won't get me fools." He says running off like a fool however moxie catches him with a dagger to the head dying instantly 

"And that's how you do it." Moxxie says cockily and Millie kisses him lovingly

"Alright assholes, let's go back." Blitzo says happily and they start to follow them 

Loona was following but something made her stop following the other I.M.P when she hears something.... 

Crying

Now, while Loona doesn't usually give two flying fucks about crying, but something about this crying made her stop and start to slowly but steadily go toward it

What she saw was a child, no older than 11 laying on a bench crying on a bench asleep

Loona bites down in wonder no one else was homeless, so why this kid

He had white hair, orange polo, blue jeans, a chipped tooth, and appeared that he applied bandages himself

She did the unthinkable for her and picked him up bridal style and started carrying him then she noticed some blood on the bench

His leg was bleeding pretty badly

'Well kid, looks like you're comin to hell with us, that sounded more fucked up than I intended it to.' Loona thought grimacing a bit, though she didn't notice it what so ever

There was some rustling from the bushes

"Loonie? Why is there a kid with you, and why are you carrying him?" Blitzo asks his hellhound daughter 

"Don't ask questions!!! He's coming with us!" She barks blitzo slowly nods knowing not to mess with his adopted daughter when angry, better yet, pissed the FUCK off

"Ok ok, let's go Loonie." He says nervously not wanting to anger his daughter further, since the 'cleanse' happened yesterday, thankfully it won't hit their city what so ever the next two years, they don't have much to... well a lot less to worry about until then

"Aren't you guys worried he'll end up like the other kid who was an absolute asshole?" Moxxie asks annoyed and Loona looks at the boy and back to Moxxie

"I don't think he's going to be an asshole, I feel it." Loona says and Moxxies face only becomes more annoyed

"So just because you 'feel' he's not it doesn't mean he won't be." Moxxie says

"It doesn't matter right now, we'll figure it out in the morning." Blitzo says trying to calm everyone down

Moxxie just pushes hair down and Millie goes over and holds his hand

"See you in the morning." Millie says

With that they walk out and Blitzo looks at loona

"I suggest letting him sleep with you, though it looks like that's already going to happen." Blitzo says to Loona who nods and caries the boy to bed

"Sleep tight kid." She mumbles before going under

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

As I've said this idea is from heavy5comandos' helluva loud luck very good fanfic go give that a read, hell all four of the fanfics he's been doing are hella good and what demon would you want that doesn't act like a complete asshole be (well not of em) but which would you like to see Lincoln talk to first Charlie or vaggie for one 'poll' and for the other 'poll' Alastor, Cherri Bomb, or Angel Dust please leave a review and I'm gonna try updating tomorrow and don't stop leaving votes until I post chapter four and leave ideas


	2. Scared

July 3rd 2020  
The time was around 9 o clock am in hell when Lincoln finally woke up and he shook his head stretching 

'I'm dead ain't I, I finally died and now I'm out of that hell hole' he thinks before a voice took him out of it all of the sudden

"Sleep comfortable kid?" He heard a woman ask he looked up and he saw a hellhound since he didn't know if she wanted to kill him he asks one question, why just one? Well it doesn't matter his other questions if he dies after he asks the first one does it

"W-who are y-you?" He questions and Loona smirks lightly

"My names Loona kid. Don't worry I'm not going hurt you." Loona tries to calm him down since he's panicking a little bit

"Where d-did you bring me, are we still in royal woods?" He questions and Loona bit down thinking to herself 

'Well my answers sure as shit won't calm him down.'

"Uhh, come with me kid." Loona says a little questioningly not knowing how he's going to react to what he's about cause she doubts it'd be any good

"So umm, welcome to hell, but don't worry your not dead." Loona says trying to calm Lincoln down with that

"What do you mean I'm in hell?!?" Lincoln asks pretty much hysterically and Loona grimaces not realizing how morbid and fucked up that was going to be when she said it

"I found you on a bench, I figured this may help you, I mean no one is going to try killing you that I guess are my 'friends', no need to worry kid." Loona says a little awkwardly rubbing the back of her head

"Oh." Lincoln mumbles shuffling his feet playing with his ankles

"So, what's your name kid?" Loona asks and Lincoln puts on a small, unsure smile

"Lincoln, Lincoln Loud." Lincoln mumbles to her

"Well Lincoln, do you want to meet my friends?" Loona asks him lightly

"Sure." Lincoln says unsurely and Loona kneels in front of Lincoln, but for some reason he doesn't feel scared or uncomfortable, just... normal 

And feeling normal in front of a literal hell hound is not normal... by any stretch of te imagination 

"Hey, I know your probably scared, but demons aren't all evil, shit most demons are just sinning assholes now." She chuckles and it turns into a small smile when Lincoln smiles even though it's one that is unsure she still counts it as a win in her books

"Cmon kid, let's go." She said, Lincoln reluctantly follows her to make a pit stop

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
1 hour later (they were taking showers)

When they exit Loonas room they see blitzo who walks up to them smiling like he normally does

Crazy

"Oh, you two are finally awake, how are you doing?" He asks jumping up and down and Loona gives Lincoln a don't worry about it look and Loona rolls her eyes at blitzo 

"Yea, we're awake now, what are you doing?" Loona asks a little annoyed at Blitzo already in the morning 

"Nothing much, waiting for Moxxie and Millie to get here, those rascals." Blitzo says and Lincoln has a brow raised while loonas mouth is hanging open a little bit at the amount of craziness of her father

But you'll never know she was actually thinking that

"So, what's your name, I'm blitzo, the o is silent." Blitzo states nonchalantly and loona arches a brow at that one

"Um, my names Lincoln, um nice to meet you blitzo?" Lincoln says very confused

Which he more than has the right to be

"And it's a pleasure meeting you to Lincoln." Blitzo says shaking the boys hand

"So, where's the two morons at?" Loona questions

"Right here Loona." Moxxie says annoyed

"Hello sir, Loona, kid." Millie says happily

"Ah, you two are finally here, oh and the kids name is Lincoln." Blitzo tells the married couple 

"Hello Lincoln, I'm Mille, he's Moxxie. It's nice to meet you." Millie says happily

"Nice to meet you too." Lincoln said not as discomforted, this makes blitzo and Loona lightly smile at this

"So has Loona corrupted him yet?" Moxxie asks smirking and Millie lightly slaps him and Loona sarcastically chuckled 

"No, no I haven't dick wad." Loona says glaring daggers at Moxxie

"So, why were you out on that bench Lincoln?" Blitzo asks Lincoln to which he looks down a little bit

"Um." Lincoln shakes his head and Loona starts to strokes his hair 

"Let's go to the common room." She states and they all go there

With this Lincoln starts to tell them about how how he was going to all the events then the day he wanted alone tine but Lynn threatened him with her bat and how she lost leading to the 'bad luck fiasco' and how he just added fuel to the fire that already had a whole lotta gasoline 

Though he lied and knew that it was wrong he thought it was for the best until they kicked him out of the house and sold all of his stuff then how he saw an opening in Lynn's championship game for eighth grade state and put on the squirrel mascot for their school and to the good news they won and now they thought he wasn't bad luck, but the bad news was how they thought he was good luck with only the suit on so they dragged him around to all of their stuff usually leading to getting scratch marks and a whole lotta other stuff that he has no idea what they are

This shocks the demons, knowing a lot of demons wouldn't touch someone until they were fifteen, even Alastor the radio demon, and that's still a stretch for him apparently

It took all the will power for the demons to not just go off and kill the louds right then and their, yea I think it's pretty safe to say the louds are definitely on their shit list, and that's pretty hard to do

The only reason why Loona wasn't going after the remaining louds right now was because she did t want to leave the crying Lincoln here so they decide to do the one thing that 'calms' them down

Work

While Lincoln thought it was pretty fucking morbid, which it definitely is, he knows it makes them survive in hell

With this they spend the next several hours working, and now they get a call

"Hello... yes we do,... sure can.... tomorrow... can do" Millie says setting the phone down

"What was that about?" Blitzo asks putting his hands together, rubbing them together

"Something about an old lady on a scooter at very fast speeds, causing a wreck in royal woods Michigan." This makes Lincoln start to choke and Loona helps him get whatever it was out

"That'd be scoots. She always goes way to fast on a over powered scooter." Lincoln says and blitzo chuckles happily

"Great, well we know what we're doing tomorrow." Blitzo says

This brings them to drinking a water bottle sized batch of vodka, regular water for Lincoln of course, and soon Millie and Moxxie leave while blitzo stumbles off mumbling about how he had to talk with stoice, or something like that while Loona brought Lincoln to her room and they laid down and Loona got to thinking

'Was Lincoln's family just playing a sick prank on him or are they so idiotic that they actually thought that he was bad luck, or that bad luck even really happened, sure people find rare things, and some people don't get shit but that isn't placed on 'luck' per say, and why am I wanting him to stay with us with... me, well I guess I'll figure it out tomorrow, night kid.'

With that she kisses his forehead and brought him close to her and runs her hand through his hair and was going to sleep but not before hearing

"Good night, mom." Lincoln mumbled in his sleep


	3. Don’t

July 4 2020  
When Loona woke up the first thing she saw was Lincoln hugging her in her sleep she smiles, and kisses his forehead and he wakes up to that, though he didn't know what it was and he starts freaking out

"Oh, I'm so sorry Loona-" he starts but Loona cuts him off

"It's fine kid, I don't really care." Loona says

With that they get up and take quick showers and get out of Loonas room around 930 in the morning

When they get out into the kitchen, they are shocked to see blitzo making a lot of food

"Oh, your up, food?" He asks tilting his head to the side a little bit 

"Well, is it anything Lincoln can eat?" Loona asks

"Oh yea I made scrambled eggs sausage and toast for him." Blitzo says

"Yea, thanks blitzo." Lincoln says albeit a little confused to what is happening right now and Loona looks the same but shakes it of, thinking it's just how her father acts, since it is

All the damn time however she still loves him... she wants to strangle him, a strangling type of love

"You do know how to cook blitzo." Lincoln says and blitzo flashes a grin at Loona, who rolls her eyes at the childish nature of blitzo, but she has a small smile nonetheless 

"Well, I did look into it, and I did take a cooking class along time ago, the first time I cooked-" he gets cut off by Loona 

"I don't think he wants to hear about... that, while he's eating." Loona says, her eye twitching a little bit and blitzo nervously chuckles

"Yes, you are probably right, Loonie." Blitzo says and Loona lightly smirks at her adoptive father, who goes to his room to talk to Stolas quickly

"Hey O, we're here." Moxxie says as obnoxiously as possible (as much as I love Moxxie I have to)

"Oh, hey douche bag, have fun last night?" Loona asks smirking at him and he sarcastically laughs at her

"Oh yea, we definitely did with, SIR watching us all last night." He growls, practically steam coming from his head, thus only makes Loona smirk more

"Whatever you say." Loona says leaning back and Moxxie just sighs and glances at Lincoln

"How are you doin kid, Loona corrupt you yet?" He asks and Loona glares at him making him back down chuckling nervously 

"Anyway, do we know what time we can leave?" Moxxie asks just wanting to get out of the mess he put himself in

"Oh, good, we leave in thirty minutes." Blitzo says smiling

"Alright, sir." Millie says then walks over to Lincoln and ruffles his hair

"How're you doin today kid?" She asks

" pretty good ms Millie, how're you?" He says and asks Millie who smile at the boy

"I'm doin pretty good, kid, thanks for askin." She says

This starts up a lot of conversation for the next half hours a lot of shits and giggles in short

"Alright I think it's time to go up and do the shit." Blitzo says and Loona walks over to Lincoln

"Stay in blit-" she cuts herself off by peering into blitzos room which looked... interesting, to say the least

"Yea, you are most definitely NOT staying in there, you can just stay in my room." She finally decides on that and Lincoln appears to be thinking quick while Moxxie Millie and blitzo are all getting their weapons ready

"Umm, I want to go with you guys." He suddenly says making everyone do a 360 his way

"I'm sorry, what now?" Blitzo was the first to break the small silence, but Loona understood why he was wanting to come with them 

"You want to see what your family's current state is, don't you?" She asks and all Lincoln did was nod, and the other demons understood now

"Yea, I think so." Lincoln says albeit unconfident

"Lincoln, your sure you wanna go?" Loona asks and Lincoln nods and Loona sighs and nods 

"Alright kid you win, let's go." Loona says

With that they all go to earth

Once they land blitzo looks over to Loona

"Let him see what his family doing right now, he wants- no NEEDS this, Loona." He tells her to which she nods and she lifts him onto her back and rushes down to Lincoln's house

When they stop, their mouths drop

The house has gone to even more shit since Lincoln has left the loud house

"Well, there it is." Lincoln says a little confused at how the house has gotten worse

"And the van?" Loona asks looking at the fucked up suv that is vanzilla

"That's,... um,.... vanzilla it's the old mans van, it was his fathers van, and his father before that." Lincoln says looking at Loona

"That's one fucked up van." Loona says then the tire instantly flattened then the the fender falls off denting it in an absolute instant "I rest my case."

They look into the house which they were all talking, celebrating victories... well besides one all while not caring there was a seat empty 

And Loona is shocked 'hot damn, he wasn't kidding, what the hell are they rabbits, Guiana pigs, hamsters, the fuck is this shit!!!'

"I can't wait for this week, my schedule is packed to the max this week." Luan says laughing at her terrible 'pun'

"Me and Bobby are literally about to go on our one year one month and one day anniversary." Lori says with hearts covering in her eyes while loona looks at her irritated

"Like, there's going to be a huge sale at the mall and it's going to be like, a great time." leni says happily

"Sigh, there's going to be a funeral for an old man named tetherby, it's going to be very morbid I do believe." Lucy says and Loona cringes at this, wondering why she's all dark

"That's great Luce." Lynn sr says happily

"I'm gonna be working with Bobby fletchers pitcrew, oh yea, awesome." Lana says

"Well dear sisters, I will be competing in three more beauty pageants this week." Lola says

"Well, I for one will be trying to figure out the square root to this question, Albert Einstein worked on it but never could figure out what it was, I do so desire to make him proud." Lisa says excited and Rita smiles 

"Good for you sweetie, what about you lj?" Rita ask

"Well, we got state this weekend, and if we can keep this up with Lincoln, we will most definitely living it up on the easy street rather soon." Lynn says confidently making everyone chuckle, besides the girl in the purple shirt who says

"You sure you don't want any flap jacks Luna?" Lynn sr asks and Luna looks down at her cereal

"I'm sure dude, I'm... not hungry." She says, while getting what might be her biggest gig ever last night, she's not up to having a celebratory meal.

With that she puts her bowl in the sink and starts to walk up the stairs to use the bathroom while hearing

"Oh, good idea sweetie, go get- " Lynn sr was saying but she slams the door shut

Loona feels someone was very uneasy right now but she couldn't give two shits

She looks over at Lincoln who was in tears now

"L-Lincoln?" She asks then all of the sudden he takes off, though she can't blame him, she doesn't want to lose him from her sights

"LINCOLN!!!" She cries out then takes off

Meanwhile in the loud house Luna thought she heard something, but she quickly shook it off and walked to her brothers room

She opened it and lightly sighs at the sight of no furniture to be seen, they were supposed to hang out today, that's what she wanted, she wanted to take her brother and be with Sam and her little brother, who just so happened to be the same age as Lincoln

She looks over and sees the squirrel suit, all but empty

'No no no NO, this can't be happening right now' she thinks, but then she sees a note and walks over and picks it up

Dear louds,  
As you know you put in this god forsaken squirrel outfit and while I know that lying to you guys was bad, you still stuffed me into this hell hole thing you call 'good luck' , first and foremost I want to say I'm disappointed in ALL of you, I can't believe you'd lock your own BROTHER outside of the house, i knew that taking advantage of it was bad, but you took it too far

For Lori, I couldn't even go to your room without getting hurt, and you made me do EVERYTHING around the house

For leni, I had to be embarrassed by you constantly dressing me up, for NO GOOD REASON AT ALL

For luan, your pranks are always dangerous and your lucky you haven't actually KILLED SOMEONE 

For Lucy, I helped you out more times than I can count with YOUR poems, and I took the blame AND grounding for YOUR princess pony books

For Lana, your pets are dangerous and could very easily kill someone 

For Lola, you constantly black mail people into working for you

For Lisa, you want to be the next Albert Einstein, please, I guarantee you he didn't believe in bad luck, at least not to the extremes you took

For Rita Lynn sr and jr, your all just TERRIBLE people, i mean one blamed me for HER loss, while the other two automatically believed her!!! 

And finally Luna, I'm the most disappointed in you, you were supposed to be my guardian, and look where we are now, that's enough said

With this I leave you and your supposed 'good luck charm' behind goodbye louds

Sincerely   
Lincoln

This was enough to make Luna want to cry and she quickly excuses herself supposedly saying it was band gear and ran off to wherever she wants

Meanwhile with Loona

She was looking for a kid with white hair

Holy shit, how did she actually manage to lose a child with white hair

She looks to a dirt road where Lincoln is laying in a street and a truck is coming his way so as quickly as she could and got him out of the way

"What why didn't you let me die?" Lincoln asks tears running down his face with a very raw voice

"Because Lincoln" she starts

"No please, just let me die." He says into her fur coat and she starts to stroke his hair

Because kid, I don't want you to die." She says quietly soon she hears people walking up and she looks over to see blitzo Moxxie and Millie 

"There you are Loona the target was el-" blitzo cuts himself off when he sees the two hugging, Lincoln crying and Luna stroking his hair

"We went... they were... they said... he went-" she couldn't make out a sentence

"Hey, don't worry about it, and anyway I can probably guess that he tried to kill himself." Blitzo says going and joining in on the hug soon Moxxie and Millie join in on the hug

That night  
"Hey um s-kid." Luna says stuttering a little bit

Hey m-Loona." Lincoln says also stuttering

"Lets go to bed... son." Loona says

Night, mom." Lincoln says and Loona hugs him and kisses his forehead before they both fall asleep

Again please vote for this vote #1 would you rather see vaggie or Charlie for next chapter you'll see them both down the line and #2 Alastor, Angel Dust or Cherri Bomb thanks for the read and peace out till tomorrow


	4. Chapter 4

July 5 2020  
When Lincoln wakes up next to Loona once again and yawns scratching his arms and looks up seeing his mom awake "morning mom." He says and Loona smiles

"Morning Linc." She says

"Go ahead and take a shower mom, I can wait." Lincoln tells her

'I mean, wouldn't be better in the long run if we just go the hell ahead and do this?' Loona thinks, then she smirks down to Lincoln ruffling his hair into an absolute mess

"I have a better kiddo." Loona says 

Cut to the bathroom where their both naked in the bathtub, with a very much so blushing Lincoln

"Calm down, Linc, I think if your gonna be down here with us then it's better just to get all of this out of the way." Loona says and Lincoln nods, then Loona dumps some water onto Lincoln's hair who proceeds to ring it out with his hand

"Thanks, mom." Lincoln says still blushing awkwardly 

"No problem kiddo, do you mind washing my hair?" She asks

"Sure thing mom." Lincoln says

"Thanks, kiddo try not to get any soap or water in my ears please." She says 

They finish taking the bath and exit the bathroom going to the living space in the apartment and blitzo shows up with multiple thing in hand, including a life like wolf face, gloves, a coat that looks wolf like, and pants to go with the coat, and a white and grey shoes 

They see Millie and Moxxie in their Millie was happy and Moxxie looked annoyed at blitzo 

"Hey, what are you guys up to?" Blitzo asks

"I don't know yet." Loona replies glancing at blitzo 

"Well, we got a lady in Florida we gotta kill, well we'll be back soon when we do leave." He says

Loona was thinking about what Lincoln and her could do

"Hey Lincoln, what do you want to do today?" Loona asks

Lincoln thinks, then an idea he wasn't sure was that good of one came in to his head

"Mom I wanna train to join your work force." He simply states, this makes everyone do a complete 360 to look at him wide eyed 

"Heh?" Moxxie asks Loona looks at her son in concern and wonder

"Yea, I just feel like it'll be better if I see everything now, I mean who all would be out there anyway, murderers, abusers, rapists?" Lincoln says making the demons shocked, though it did make Loona admittedly a little upset since she did want to teach Lincoln that kind of stuff

"Um, so how do you know about that?" Moxxie asks and Lincoln rubs his arm a little

"My, um, former sister, is a very loud mouth about her experiments." He says a slugging a little bit and Loona whacks his head

"The fucking shit was that for?!?" Moxxie growls

"You idiot, you weren't supposed to say anything that could remind him about them!!!" Loona yells hitting him then Moxxie looks down in sadness looking at Lincoln 

"Sorry neph- Lincoln." Blitzo says stuttering a little bit 

"It's alright... uncle Mox." Lincoln says making Moxxie smile pumping his fist a little bit

"Alright, Loona is that good with you?" Millie asks

Loona starts to think about it then she makes her decision

"Eh, why the fuck not, but are you sure kid?" Loona asks him seriously and Lincoln looks to be truly thinking about it

"Yea, I'm sure." He says a little slowly but enough confidence

"Alright, let's get this party started." Blitzo says 

Blitzo pours a mug of coffee but it spills all over him

"Oh hot hot hot hot, damnit that's hot!!!" Blitzo yells and it takes a lot to keep everyone from laughing but everyone surprisingly holds it all in some how

"Alright, Loona you got this?" Millie asks and all Loona does is smirk

"Of course I do, I think he's going to work well with me." Loona says

-training montage

Shows them stretching 

Now it Shows Lincoln and Loona attacking a punching bag

Next it shows them doing intense cardio vascular exercises

Then it shows them doing multiple types sic abdominal workouts including planks sit ups and push ups

-break-

Their both eating sandwiches, Lincoln a tuna sandwich (bite me if you think it's disgusting , I really don't care)

-continue montage-  
They are lifting weights 

They are now shooting pistols, Loona teaching Lincoln how to shoot

Now they are stretching again to end the training

"That was good training, for your first day, Linc." Loona says happily smiling at her son then all of the sudden something felt...

Off

"Lincoln put all your stuff on now." Loona says dead serious Lincoln nods puts it all on quickly and Loona motions him to go in a old room, Yea he's definitely gonna need a shower after words

"Woo hoo, anyone here?" A male voice asks

Loona knows she's heard this voice before a very feared voice down in hell

"Alastor and Vaggie?" Loona asks looking at them suspiciously 

Vaggie is a slim demon with slightly dark gray skin. Her hair is white, with light pink stripes at the ends, and she wears a big pink bow in it. Vaggie's right eye is a light yellow and her sclera is light pink. Her left eye is missing and is replaced by a pink X, which glows red when she is angry or irritated.

She usually is seen wearing a pastel goth-like outfit; her mini dress is white with light-navy blue X's on the chest, a frill at the bottom, and a belt. All items being the same color. She also wears light-navy blue evening gloves and a choker of the same color. Her right stocking is light-navy blue and her left stocking has light-pink stripes. It's also worth mentioning that one of the straps of her dress is down, revealing a light-navy blue bra or tank top underneath.

Alastor is about the height of 7". He is quite slim, with Kahki colored skin, and sharp yellow teeth. He sports a short red angled bob cut with black cowlicks extending from the top of his head, resembling deer ears, and two small black antlers which can grow in size while in his demonic form.

His eyes, have red scleras, bright red irises, black pupils (which can change into radio dials when in his demon form), and wears a black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye.

Alastor wears a dark red pinstriped coat which is slightly ragged along the bottom, a bright red dress shirt with a black cross on the chest underneath and long burgundy dress pants with matching bright red cuffs.

He is also dressed in a red-knotted bowtie, burgundy gloves, and black pointed-toe boots with red deer hoofprints emblazoned on the soles. Alastor also carries a thin cane with a sentient vintage style microphone attached to it which he uses to play sound effects and broadcast his voice.

"Oh yes my dear, we have came here due to something feeling off." Alastor says with his signature smile

Loona internally goes wide eyed 'well fucking shit'

"What do you mean." Loona asks trying to feign the art of non knowing and vaggie shrugs not giving two shits about all of this

"We- well I felt a force that only I can feel that the 'angels' wouldn't want down here." He says through his microphone and vaggie looks up

"Yea, what he said." She mumbles barely coherently 

"Do you know anything about it?" Alastor asks smiling in loonas face making her take a small step back

"I wouldn't." Loona tells them simply

Alastor looks around smiling this makes Loona and vaggie look at each other in confusion shrugging, though Loona was worried

"What's behind dooor number one?" He asks swinging the door open and looking in front of him

"Ooh, nuthin what about doooor number two?" He says, his smile getting even bigger somehow

He looks into the room and yet nothing, but now Vaggie is starting to get suspicious 

"Huh, what about door number three?" Alastor asks and Loona knows she can't stop him because that'd just delay the inevitable 

And just like that, as soon as he opens the door Lincoln pounces but Alastor just uses magic to sit him back down

"Oh yes, your definitely not a demon, or even dead for that matter." Alastor says laughing his ass off while vaggie looks a bit irritated with Alastor by looking at her eye and very much so confused

Lincoln rips his mask off and loonas eyes won't small 'this isn't going to be good'

"Yea so what?!?" He asks vaggie was starting to get annoyed but Alastor just looks at him interested so he brings his microphone up

"Why aren't you with your family?" Alastor asks, this question is actually an interest to vaggie and Lincoln scoffs

"Yea there is no fucking way I'm going back to my 'family' they ruined their trust with me." Lincoln growls vaggie looks at Loona who went from a protective stand to looking at vaggie then notices she was looking at the boy, so she nods and vaggie walks up to Lincoln and crouches, though she knows she's terrible with kids, she wants to know more about him

"What do you mean?" Vaggie asks and Loona sighs and looks to Alastor 

"Can we wait for my co workers to get back?" Loona asks and Alastor just nods

-time skip-

"Loonie Linc we're- the fuck is going on here!?!" Blitzo asks

The four people were sitting quietly on the couch

"What the FUCK!?!" Moxxie asks yelling and Alastor motions them to sit down

"Sit sit we have much to discuss." Alastor says

Blitzo Moxxie and Millie all look at each other and nod

With this Alastor asks why Lincoln was with the I.M.P in hell with this Lincoln starts to explain everything, going to all of his sisters events, wanting to take a few days to be alone, jr threatening him with a bat, jr losing her game and her declaring him bad luck, Lincoln thinking this would be a great way to have alone time, then him not being invited to anything fun, him being kicked out of the house, the louds selling all of his stuff, him going to Lynn's next baseball game in the infamous squirrel suit, the louds thinking he was only good luck inside the suit, the louds only letting him stay in the house with the damned suit on, him running away, and him running into the immediate murder professionals

The two demons looked very angry about what the louds did

Alastor appears to be thinking while vaggie walks up to Lincoln and hugs him and he slowly hugs back

The imp sit back down at this

"Alright, so how about we make a deal?" Alastor asks and vaggie rolls her eyes

"What?" Millie asks

"I'll help supply everything you need, in return for the entertainment of watching the massive sinners deaths, and your secret is safe with us." Alastor says

"He's right, but within a week you'll have to tell Charlie, but I think she'll understand." Vaggie says and the imp crew and Lincoln nods

"Well we'll take that deal." Blitzo says

"Great, we'll meet with Charlie in a week." Alastor says

Alastor leaves but vaggie stops after a second and goes down to Lincoln's height 

"Lincoln soon I want to do something that involves talking, it'll be just one on one sessions, we can help each other." Vaggie says and Loona smiles watching this

"Sure, ms vaggie." Lincoln says and vaggie smiles standing up and ruffles Lincoln's hair 

"I'll talk to you guys within the next week." Vaggie says waving to them and they wave back

-cut to Alastor-  
"Ah yes, this is the start of something nice, I assure you no harm will come to any of them especially the boy if I have anything to say about it, and yes I am talking to you, the readers like good ol Deadpool, until next time folks."

—————-——––————————————

So I have a serious question, so should Lincoln continue to train for the next chapter, or go after a target, also sorry for not updating

High school is a bitch, until next time, and yes Alastor will break the fourth wall a lot


End file.
